


囧天使的尴尬性之旅

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 天使与猎人的爱情轻喜剧（不是）
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

说起来他们第一次尝试做那档子事还是castiel先挑起的头。  
  
rose丰腴柔软的身体横卧在沙发上，闪亮的蓝宝石和洁白的肌肤交相辉映，映射出某种炫目的光芒。  
  
一对新晋情侣依偎在沙发上。castiel的手指正缠绕在Dean的手臂上，百无聊赖的小幅度画着圈。  
  
“他们是要交配吗?”看到这暧昧的一幕，castiel突然问道。“呃、还没有”dean斟酌着“但是差不多快了”  
  
“我以为脱完衣服就该交配了”castiel继续语出惊人。“通常来说是这样，但要视具体情况而定”dean不知道该怎么跟主的天使解释这种复杂而微妙的事情。“哦”castiel一副恍然大悟的样子“那什么时候交配是合适的?”  
  
“你干嘛一直纠结这件事，Cass？而且交配这个词让我觉得我们在看家畜养殖的纪录片”看，这就是找个囧天使当男友的弊端。  
  
“对不起，dean。我们继续吧”castiel耍赖般的将下巴抵在dean的肩膀上，一小阵温热的气流喷洒在猎人的脖子上，后者的身体忍不住轻颤了一下。“嗯”dean轻哼着，默许了对方的小小放纵。  
  
Jack和rose在狭小的空间里热烈的缠绵着，密闭的车厢里蒸腾起一片旖旎的雾气。  
  
Castiel似乎很喜欢这一段，并且他正不自觉的发出轻微的抽气声，经过不断的回响和放大，在dean的耳边变成了某种极具暗示性的声音。  
  
昏暗的房间里，猎人的眼睛微微睁大了，dean感觉被困住了，就像周围的空气变成了黄油一般—— 浓稠、潮湿。甜蜜的、粘稠的黄油，让他无法动弹，无处逃脱。他低下头，castiel的蓝眼睛似乎在夜里也发着光，只是比平日里更深更暗。天使的嘴巴微张，喉结上下耸动着。“dean”他低声的呼唤猎人的名字，艳红的舌头顺势舔了一下嘴唇……  
  
dean不确定这是怎么发生的。 上一秒，他们正在观看一部经典又滥俗的小妞电影，下一秒就互相纠缠着躺倒在了沙发上。  
  
dean凭借着丰富的经验迅速占据了上风，哦，现在的场面开始变得有趣了，天使正以一种凌乱的、毫无防备的姿态躺在猎人的身下。dean喜欢castiel深色的头发、被阳光亲吻过的皮肤、宽阔的肩膀、结实的大腿、饱满的臀部……光是想象一下就足够美好。  
  
dean觉得牛仔裤变得有些紧，但他还不打算立即采取措施。他用一只手抚摸着天使的脖子，与此同时，向前倾身，将鼻子贴在脖子下面的头发上深深地吸了一口气，天使闻起来像松软的云朵和雨后的森林 ，dean几乎迷失了自己。“Cass”猎人低声叫着天使的名字，然后轻咬住了那一小块肌肤吮吸舔弄着。“啊…dean”castiel几乎是在呻吟了。  
  
终于，dean决定暂时放过castiel的脖子，他抬起身体， castiel试图假装自己无动于衷，但激烈的喘息还是出卖了他的真实想法。猎人的一只手慢慢地探进天使的衬衫下摆，用指尖抚摸着柔软的腹部肌肉，像河流一样蜿蜒向上，castiel控制不住的颤栗着，显然他的身体跟dean一样兴奋。  
  
“知道我们接下来要做什么吗？”安静的房间里，dean低沉的、饱含欲望的声音响起来，电影不知道什么时候已经被按停了。 castiel缓缓抬起目光，从自己凌乱的衬衫衣摆到dean放在牛仔裤上的手指，然后，他看到了男友眼中的热望，绿宝石在昏暗中闪着奇异炫目的光，于是，他挺了挺胸脯骄傲的回答“是的，我们要交配。”  
  
“没错，这就是你想要的？坏天使？”dean伸手拉下拉链，但是他并没有直接把裤子脱掉，而是只打开牛仔裤的前面，露出穿着的黑色棉质内裤，里面鼓鼓囊囊的，表面已经洇了一小片水渍“最近一直像个发情期的兔子似的念叨着交配。”  
  
天使没有发情期，只有成年后的几百年时间用来寻找终生伴侣。但castiel觉得现在不是个科普的好时机，于是他舔了舔干燥的下唇，放开了攥着的手指，向上移动，试图将碍事的裤子从dean身上褪下来，同时拉扯着衬衫的下摆。“这些衣服会影响我们的动作，dean，而且我无法很好地触碰你的身体”Castiel有些恼怒的说。  
  
Dean笑着，主动脱掉了衬衫，将它扔到一边，然后缓慢地将内裤从大腿上滑下来，展示着他早已勃起的硬挺。“现在满意了?”dean问他。castiel微不可见的点了点头，脸上露出罕见的羞赧表情，似乎又捡回了点羞耻心。  
  
dean抬起身体，向前移动了一些，当他把他滴着前液的顶端戳到castiel的嘴唇上时，天使震惊的看着他，收紧了下巴，试图保持嘴巴不动。“怎么，你不想要它了吗？”dean调笑着。castiel眯起眼睛瞪了他一下，试图让他做出点反应， dean笑着退后了一点“来吧，Cass，舔湿它，它待会可要到进你身体里去”  
  
castiel似乎被说服了，他分开嘴唇，正准备照dean说的那样做——  
  
“啪嗒”一声，灯亮了。  
  
“天，我很抱歉！你们继续”Sam做梦也想不到一进门就能看到他哥哥正光着屁股准备让天使给他舔老二的劲爆场面。  
  
“fuck！我以为你今晚不回来了，sam”dean手忙脚乱地试图随便扯点什么东西遮住赤身裸体的两人。  
  
“什么？我以为你们已经结…”随即他意识到这是对自家老哥最大的侮辱。“哦不，我什么都看不到，搞不懂客厅为什么这么暗…”Sam一边毫无说服力的为自己辩护，一边捂着眼睛以百米冲刺的速度奔向自己的房间，期间差点撞上两根柱子。  
  
场面一度十分尴尬。在彼此沉默了近十分钟后，猎人嘟囔着“下次吧”  
  
“嗯”小天使如释重负的点点头，挥挥翅膀跑路了。


	2. Chapter 2

castiel对dean表白心意完全是个意外。  
  
当dean拽着他的胳膊时，castiel正跟酒吧里那对双胞胎美女打得火热。  
“走吧”dean说道，右手拉扯着天使的风衣袖子，但castiel并没有把他尊贵的屁股从吧台的凳子上移开的打算。dean气得像只被抢了食的松鼠，这是他找过的第五间酒吧了，在这只醉醺醺的天使给他发了一条没头没尾的消息后。显然，现在castiel已经忘了他发送过的东西。dean夺下他的酒瓶，看起来天使已经喝得够多的了。  
  
“castiel”dean试图让自己的声音听起来足够严肃，这下子终于引起了一点关注。  
“oh，hello，dean”castiel含糊不清的说着，dean觉得自己可以无障碍地听懂简直是个奇迹。“说真的，你喝了多少，cass？”  
  
“come on，handsome，别这么扫兴”双胞胎插嘴道。dean抬头瞥了她们一眼，如果在以前他可能会期待跟她们发生点什么，但现在他没有任何想法。“好吧，姑娘们”dean叹了口气。  
  
“你是他朋友吗？”双胞胎中那个头发更长点的问道。dean点点头“是的，谢谢你们帮我照顾他。”他勉强挤出一个微笑，顺势搂住天使的腰宣示主权。忽略双胞胎复杂的眼神，Dean打算直接将castiel从座位上拖走“来吧，tiger，我们回家”  
  
“不要回家”castiel不满的嘟囔着。dean的脸上有些挂不住“快点！不然我要踢你的羽毛屁股了”  
  
castiel被dean拉着走了出去，外面凉爽清新的空气让他清醒了点。“Dean？你怎么在这？”castiel傻笑着。“我一直在这，如果你没有喝烂醉会更快发现我”dean无奈的提醒他。  
  
突然，castiel紧紧抱住了dean，dean被这“袭击”搞得有点措手不及。castiel柔软温热的身体挤在他的手臂之间，犹豫了几秒之后，dean将手轻轻放到天使背上。猎人试图搞清楚这只醉酒的天使在说什么，但后者只是抓住了他的外套，紧紧抱住他，然后，把头埋在他的脖子上，开始贪婪的嗅着他的气味……在场面变得更加糟糕之前，dean及时的将他推进了impla里。  
  
“cass？”dean将他塞进副驾，但castiel没有回应他，只是茫然地盯着窗外，dean摇摇头，坐到他身边，开车离开酒吧。  
  
dean把castiel放进沙发里。castiel一直没说话，dean有点担心，天使之前从来没有喝醉过。他半跪在castiel面前，双手放在他的膝盖上“嘿，cass？”天使的目光涣散，神游物外，似乎没听到有人叫他。  
  
dean起身走向厨房，他接了一杯水回来，喂castiel喝了一口，漫漫地，castiel的意识再次回到了现实世界“dean？”  
“终于想起来我是谁了？”Dean笑着问他。  
“她们呢”  
“谁”  
“那对双胞胎”castiel似乎有点得意“她们说我很可爱，也许她们对我有好感”  
“哦是吗？看来现在你变成了我们中更受欢迎的那一个了”dean咂着嘴，他才没有感到嫉妒“或许我不应该坏了你的好事”   
“但我已经有喜欢的人了”castiel咯咯傻笑着，随后，他突然安静下来，深蓝色眸子聚焦在dean身上“准确的说，我爱他，有人说我从见到他的第一眼就迷失了”  
  
dean吞咽了一下，试图转移话题“说什么傻话，喝完水去睡一会儿吧，醉汉”   
但是喝醉了的天使似乎想要在这个话题上死磕到底，依旧不依不饶“你爱我吗，dean？”  
“什么？”什么！dean当然爱他。如果真的有什么灵魂伴侣，他相信那会是cass。  
如果不爱他，dean就不会为了一条语焉不详的信息在不同的酒吧里搜索他的身影；如果不爱他，这个醉酒的混蛋可能现在已经躺在随便哪个垃圾桶里过夜了。或许没那么糟，根据dean了解到的情况，躺在一夜情对象的床上的可能性更大些。一想到这个，dean还是宁愿把这只呆天使扔到垃圾桶里。  
  
“是的”最终，dean决定坦率地回答，他没必要对一个醉鬼隐瞒“你知道你对我有多重要”仿佛已经过了半个世纪之久。  
  
装着水的杯子从castiel的手里滑下来，落在地板上，水撒了出来。dean并没有急着清理它，只是盯着深色的水渍不停蔓延，最终在地板上形成一个抽象的不规则图案。  
  
castiel用他不受控制轻微颤动的双手抓住dean“真的？”  
“真的”dean重复了一遍。  
castiel激动了起来，酒精和突如其来的喜悦把他的脑袋搅得一团浆糊，他微张着嘴唇向dean靠过去。  
  
“不，cass”但是dean推开了他，目光看向别处“你喝醉了，明天早上你甚至不会记得。”dean站起来，从地板上捡起玻璃杯带到厨房，避开了castiel渴望的目光，也避开了天使试图亲吻他的事实。  
  
他重新装满水，从柜子里取出一些醒酒药，再次回到沙发边时，castiel已经睡着了，笨拙的角度，一只手抓着垫子，另一只手捂在胸前。轻蹙的眉头舒展了，取而代之的是一种平和满足的神情，像在午后的阳光下打盹的猫。或许这形容不太合适，但dean不得不承认，天使看起来很可爱。  
  
可能天使的特殊体质让他对酒精的代谢远比人类要快，castiel早早醒了过来。不知道是惊喜还是惊吓，castiel发现自己正躺在暗恋对象的床上，而且dean均匀的呼吸声就在他的耳边。天使瞬间变得紧张起来，但愿他没有弄脏dean的床单，不然猎人肯定会威胁着要拔光他的羽毛，虽然dean并不会真的这么做，但总归有损于他作为一只天使的最后尊严。  
啊，说到这个还有更没尊严的事，castiel已经完全记起了他昨天晚上干了什么蠢事，他不仅对dean说了我爱你这种傻话，还试图向他索吻！现在挥着翅膀逃亡还来得及吗？  
  
来不及了，因为他身旁的猎人正缓缓醒了过来。dean的手碰到他的腰，这让castiel惊慌失措，他甚至不由自主的屏住了呼吸。  
  
“Dean”castiel的声音比往常更沉，忐忑不安的等待着猎人的判决。  
他听到Dean轻笑着的回应“早啊，天使”Dean喉咙里哼哼着，听起来似乎很愉悦。  
“嗯……你饿了吗，我去做早餐！”他现在最不需要的就是dean的取笑了，castiel从床上跳起来，慌不择路的逃到厨房。  
  
“我不知道你还会做饭”dean趿拉着拖鞋跟在他身后来到厨房，睡眼惺忪的接了一杯水。  
“是的，我学会了一点”castiel支支吾吾的说，至于他多少次差点炸了厨房，dean没必要知道。   
天父啊，帮帮忙，别让我再次搞砸了，castiel一边祈祷着，一边急着将锅里煎着的培根取出来。  
  
“我来吧”说着，dean自然的从背后圈住castiel，帮他稳住煎锅，在培根被完全烤焦之前顺利的将其转移到盘子里。  
  
“dean？”castiel试探着叫他，猎人搂着他的时间似乎有点久，并不是说他不喜欢这样，只是他不知道自己现在应不应该把锅放下来。此刻，dean正把头埋在天使的肩膀上轻轻蹭着，闷声闷气的说“昨天晚上好像有人试图吻我”   
Castiel的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度迅速变红了“抱歉，dean，我喝醉了”幸好微波炉的叮的一声，及时将Dean拉离了他。  
  
“现在你清醒了？”dean继续追问，“当、当然”castiel转过身，手里还端着刚出炉的煎饼，场面有点滑稽。   
dean接过他手里的盘子放在餐桌上，又向前迈了一大步，缩小了他们之间的距离，靠得太近了！  
  
“那在清醒的时候再做一次吧”温暖的指尖滑过他的腰侧，dean完美的脸庞近在咫尺，丰满柔软的双唇，Castiel没办法不去注意到它们……  
  
天，他正在亲吻Dean Winchester！这可能是那些该死的酒精在他脑子里留下的幻觉。但这幻觉感觉太好了，castiel忍不住沉醉其中。直到他被dean高超的吻技吻得有点喘不过气，猎人才满意的放开了天使。  
  
castiel下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔湿漉漉的唇角，然后厚颜无耻的提议道“我们能再试一次吗？”  
dean大笑着把Castiel拉进怀里，抱紧他，再次亲吻起贪得无厌的天使来。


	3. Chapter 3

castiel觉得自己像个变态。  
  
一般来讲，当你发现房间的主人并不在里面的时候，应该礼貌的合上门退出去。  
dean常穿的那件法兰绒衬衫随意的散落在床上，castiel知道它的主人刚离开没多久，因为他还能在房间里闻到dean的味道，熟悉而私密，难以用语言形容，就好像一直在他的脑海里一样。  
  
本来他只是想帮忙把衣服收起来，但是鬼使神差的，在某种隐秘的激情的控制下，他把它拿了起来，躺倒在dean的床上，然后将脸埋入衬衫，深深地吸气。  
  
天使的感官比凡人更敏锐，现在dean的气味包围了他，castiel躺在不属于自己的床垫上，头一次感到如此的羞耻和恐惧，但他无法停止，他的臀部摇晃得越来越快，激烈地喘息着……Castiel正处在崩溃边缘，通常情况下，他很好，平静、克制，但只是想到该死的Dean Winchester，他就变成了自己之前不屑的那种有交配焦虑的家伙。  
  
或许他可以向dean求爱。也许dean不会拒绝他，毕竟，他们有着更深刻的联系。但是如果dean拒绝了他，如果dean觉得他的想法病态又恶心，他会被彻底击溃。如果dean对他的态度与往日不同，这简直比永恒的虚无更令人难以忍受。  
  
就在这种罪恶又纠结的心情下，castiel快到了，他更加放肆的呻吟起来，因为他知道dean跟Sam刚离开不久，地堡里只有他一个人。  
  
显然上帝喜欢捉弄他可怜的小儿子。  
“砰！”房门被猛的推开了“哦，嗨，你在这呢，cass”  
感谢他作为战士的天赋，castiel很快反应过来，可惜床底的防护符阻碍了他拍翅膀开溜“哦，dean…我…你…我以为你们去打猎了”  
  
“只是去采购了”dean愉快的挤了挤眼睛“我发现了一款新派，你想尝尝吗，我保证味道不会像分子”  
  
castiel语无伦次的点头“好、好啊”准备从dean身旁溜出去。   
“不过，你刚刚拿着我的衣服做什么”  
该来的总是要来，castiel闭上眼睛，祈祷此刻天降流火，末日再临。  
显然笼子里的大天使不太给力。“我只是、想洗个澡，我没有衣服、你知道的，呃，经过长时间的飞行之类的，我觉得有必要…”castiel不知道自己都讲了什么。  
  
dean狐疑的看着他“我以为天使不需要清洁？”  
“通常来说是这样，只是、我想试试，你的新浴缸看起来感觉很好”castiel继续负隅顽抗。  
  
但dean似乎相信了这个离谱的借口“你早该试试了，伙计，天堂应该是按摩浴缸的模样。Sammy一开始还反对我买它，你应该看看他像巨型可达鸭霸占浴缸的样子”  
“我会的”castiel尴尬的笑了笑，但他并不想偷窥Sam洗澡。他宁愿偷窥dean洗澡——并不是说他没有这样做过。  
  
危机解除，castiel不禁在心里默默给自己点了个赞，果然在人间待久了，说谎这种必备技能也越来越熟练了。  
  
“等等”  
castiel浑身一僵，心虚的转过身“怎么了，dean？”   
“你衣服忘拿了”dean微笑着把衬衫递给了他。  
在castiel抢过衣服落荒而逃时，他似乎听见了dean在背后说了句“傻瓜”，亲昵的意味大过责怪。  
  
当天使穿猎人的衬衫走出来时，dean的眼睛亮了亮，但随即被他用咳嗽掩饰了过去“咳，看起来很适合你，cass。现在它是你的了”  
“什么”castiel有点震惊“这是你最喜欢的衬衫”  
  
“之一，这没什么，我有一衣柜这种衬衫”dean飞快的说着，仿佛在掩饰什么“而且你是我、最好的朋友。朋友间的礼物而已，很常见”dean不安的搓着手，觉得自己的这点小心思太过拙劣，没人会送朋友自己穿过的衣服当礼物“当然，如果你不喜欢的话——”  
“谢谢你，dean，我很喜欢”castiel真挚的回应道，双臂环绕着自己裹紧了衣服，仿佛怕dean突然反悔似的。  
  
这就是castiel现在风衣里面正穿着dean的衬衫坐在图书室的原因，这是他从猎人那拿走的第一件衣服，当然不会是最后一件。castiel喜欢穿着恋人的衣服，这让他觉得他们彼此是融为一体的。  
  
此刻他手里正捧着的是一本19世纪的艳情小说。不得不感叹地堡藏书之丰富，一开始他只是想为猎人们发现的疑似吸血鬼的新案子找点线索，但是等他明白过来已经太迟了，吸血鬼女王已经和她的骑士在圆桌上搞了起来，尤其是书里还详细描述了女王跟她这位如古典雕塑般俊美的绿眸骑士都用了哪些新奇的姿势。castiel只能僵硬的陷在椅子里，等待这不合时宜的反应自己消退下去，他现在最不需要的就是打扰到对面的正专心查资料的Sam，否则他就可以在地上挖个洞直接钻到路西法的笼子里去。  
  
“嘿，Cass，怎么回事？” Dean拖着脚步走进房间，手里拿着一瓶啤酒。  
“怎么了，dean？” Castiel问道，困惑地抬头看着他，在座位上不安的蠕动。  
Dean摸了摸自己的短发“书呆俱乐部的联谊时间，啊哈，我打扰到你们了吗”  
“嗯，我们只是在做一些研究，快结束了。事实上，Sam做了大部分的工作”castiel有些窘迫的回应。  
  
Dean轻笑一声“那太好了，我待会可能要开车出去逛逛…你（们）来吗？”  
“不”Sam坚定的拒绝了他“我快完成了，让cass陪你去吧”  
“是的，当然，dean” castiel求之不得，他在座位上移动着，手在裤子上擦了擦，试图用裤子盖住他下身突兀的事实，急忙摇摇欲坠的站起来。  
  
Cass跟着Dean走出地堡，坐进车里，impla发出美妙的轰鸣声，dean继续加速，Led Zeppelin的音乐从音箱中倾泻而出，Castiel沉浸在这完全的幸福中，他偷偷凝视着dean，想着他可以就这样愉快地度过一整天。  
  
过了半个多小时，他们来到了一条偏僻的小路，impla在一片空地上停下来，dean关上了车门，走了出去。Castiel困惑地眨了眨眼睛，但也跟着他走了出去。  
  
Castiel加入dean，坐到引擎盖上。 Dean靠在挡风玻璃上，目光指向远处傍晚绚烂澄澈的天空，大堆大垛的云蹲踞在天空，失去威力的金色阳光从云间的裂隙垂直伸下，景色美得像绘制的舞台背景，恢宏壮丽。  
世界仿佛在他周围燃烧，但他所能看到的只有Dean 。castiel觉得自己像第一次参加求偶飞行的傻鸟，虽然从严格意义上来说，这的确是他的第一次，曾经有过一些想要追求他的天使，但castiel对他们都不感兴趣。  
  
“你一直在盯着我，cass” Dean平静地说，天使不确定猎人的意思，他低下了头“是的，Dean，这只是因为、你很勇敢、善良、美丽…我喜欢、看着你”他嘟囔着，脸颊发烫，声音越来越小。  
  
“cass”Dean温柔地唤着，转过头看他。castiel在回答之前快速吞咽了一下“怎么了，Dean？”  
  
dean慢慢的靠近，好像害怕吓跑他一样“把裤子脱了吧”  
“什么！”castiel慌张的结结巴巴。  
“你以为我没注意到小cass之前干了什么吗”dean笑着。  
“呃，这只是……”castiel涨红了脸。  
“来吧，这儿没有人，而且Sam也不会突然从后备箱里钻出来”dean不以为意。  
“这我可不能确定”castiel再次低下头 。  
“好吧，你想让我去确认下么？”dean笑着，假装要跳下车。  
  
“够了，dean，别再戏弄我了”在dean能够有所回应之前，castiel就抓住他的衣服，将嘴唇压向对方，一只手向上移动到猎人的下巴上，Dean缓缓转过头，笑容扩大了，他熟练的挑逗着，迫使castiel的嘴巴张开，舌头扫进了天使的嘴里。castiel为此感到兴奋，他感觉身体像着了火，迫切的需要更多。在他还未开口要求之前，dean就抓住了他的风衣领子，把他拉向自己。很快，他们就在引擎盖上滚成了一团。  
  
castiel被dean钉在身下，猎人正埋头舔他的脖子，这让castiel不合时宜的想起那位英俊的吸血鬼骑士。他拉起dean，两人再次热烈的吻着彼此，也许当他们最终停下来的时候嘴巴会肿起来，所有人都知道他们干了什么，但这无关紧要，castiel从未想过要让这个吻停下来。当迪恩挺动臀部，贴紧他们的下身时，他能感觉到裤子收紧了。  
Dean拉开一点距离，看着身下的Castiel，他把手伸进天使的头发里，把本就凌乱的发型弄得更糟糕了。然后他开始摆弄Castiel衬衫的纽扣 “告诉我停下来，cass”  
  
Castiel摇摇头“我不想让你停下来。我一直在想，我需要这个，我想你也是，我想要你，dean，我爱你”  
猎人的绿眼睛因欲望和Cass的热情而变得更深更暗了，dean灵巧的手指解开了纽扣，快速的扒下了castiel的衬衫，在看到天使漂亮的小麦色的皮肤时，不禁吞咽了一下。  
  
在一阵混乱后，dean脱下了他的外套，并将t恤拉过头顶，Dean仰躺在引擎盖上喘息着，他很高兴地注意到Castiel已经脱掉裤子和内裤，正专心致志的凝视着他，那种信任爱慕的眼神足以让任何一个人膨胀到以为自己是世界上最珍贵、最特别的存在。他覆上castiel的身体，再次亲吻了天使，他说天使的唇尝起来就像蜂蜜，他还想知道其他部分是不是也一样甜。  
  
Dean沿着castiel的下巴一路向下轻吻着，castiel压抑的喘息着，当Dean轻柔的舔咬着他的一个乳头时，castiel几乎绝望的地呻吟起来，dean笑了笑“忍耐点，cass，还不是时候”  
  
“不要玩了Dean，我需要你”castiel颤抖着说。  
  
“很高兴你这么说，天使”dean轻笑着，依旧保持着他不紧不慢的节奏，在Castiel的腹部留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹。最后，Dean的嘴巴终于来到了它的目的地， Dean喘息着，放松下巴，让自己尽可能深地吞下Cass……  
高潮来临时，Castiel的手指在汽车表面抓挠出尖锐的声音，好在没留下什么严重的划痕， Dean舔了舔，最后深深的吸了一下，嗯，味道还不错。  
  
Dean在裤子口袋里翻了一下，很高兴找到了一小瓶润滑剂，他再次回到castiel的身边，在手指上挤出一个合适的量，天使的目光紧紧的追踪着他的手指，“放轻松，cass”castiel点点头，眼里满是信任和依恋，Dean忍不住再次亲吻了他，同时将一根手指慢慢的滑下去。  
  
dean的手指进进出出，缓慢的加入更多，天使在他的身下发出世界上最美妙撩人的呻吟声，Dean再次用润滑剂涂抹他勃发的阴茎和天使漂亮紧实的小洞。然后，抓住castiel的腿，平稳快速的向前推进，Cass的脸因疼痛和愉悦皱在一起，Dean又开始轻吻他的嘴角和脖子，同时放缓速度，好让castiel的身体有时间适应。  
  
但Castiel只是抓住了dean的屁股，将两具身体贴得更紧，直至没有一丝缝隙，挑衅道“用力，dean，你就这点能耐吗？”  
dean不再需要更进一步的煽动，他冲进cass的身体里，放肆的冲撞起来，汽车在空地上不停晃动。   
dean将脸埋在天使的脖子上，castiel甜蜜低哑的呻吟着，这声音就是罪恶本身。“哦，cass，你太棒了” dean赞美着，不停的变换角度。当Cass发出一声尖叫声并咬住Dean的肩膀时，他知道自己找到了天使体内那个甜蜜的开关。这场激烈火热的性爱注定会给他留下一些痕迹，dean暗暗希望它们不要太快消退，他喜欢天使在他身上留下的标记，就像那个手印一样。  
  
dean觉得自己坚持不了多久，尽管他想给这个不知道天高地厚的天使一个教训，但是cass紧实湿润的小洞感觉实在是太好了，让他急于释放。  
  
“Dean，我、我要去”Castiel甚至还没说完，他就喷洒在了猎人的腹部，Dean在喉咙里发出一声类似咆哮的呜咽，更深更快的挺动着……  
直到dean最终释放出来，两个人都气喘吁吁，相拥着休息了一会儿，然后，dean慢慢的退出cass的身体，随手抓起一件T恤来清理他们。完成后，他将Cass抱在胸前，轻抚着他柔软的黑发。  
  
夜晚已经降临了，气温很快就会降下来。“让我们回车里去吧，cass”dean提议， castiel安静的点点头。  
  
几分钟后，他们再次依偎在车后座，像这地球上任何一对最普通不过的情侣那样，在温暖的毯子和彼此的怀抱中，静静的等待着繁星降临……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下，小卡这么饥渴是因为天使的繁殖期快到了  
> （纯属胡说八道）


End file.
